Can You Wipe Out That Much Red?
by Mymermaidstory
Summary: Post Avengers Natasha is currently living with Barton in Stark Tower, but she is constantly tormented by nightmares of Loki, not to mention that Barton isn't a satisfying lover. One day while Barton is out, Loki pays Tasha a visit. Told from Natasha's POV and MAJOR SMUT SMUT SMUTTYNESS! DEFINITELY NOT FOR KIDS! ENJOY! Many Loki quotes were taken from lokis-dirty-whispers.


**HEY GUYS! SO THIS IS MY FIRST FULL SMUT FAN FIC. LOKI X NATASHA FROM NATASHA'S POV. MAJOR SMUTTYNESS.**

**ENJOY, FAV, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

To say that Loki was frightening is an understatement. The way he threatened me, threatened Barton in front of me, it terrified me. And I had been in the Red Room before, but nothing compared to the fear Loki caused me. I still wake up occasionally, having dreamt of that day where he was trapped, his words still haunting me fresh in my memory.

"_Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire. Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basis of sentimentality. This is a child's prayer, pathetic. You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you and they will never go away. I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work. And when he screams, I'll split his skull." _

Those words would forever haunt me.

"Tasha!" Barton shouted at me, shocking me out of whatever haze I had been in at that moment. I ran a hand through my red hair, looking at the man I thought I had grown to love.

"You ok? Looked like you weren't even in the room right now." Barton said to me, his hand reaching over to mine.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine." I said, partially lying. It was almost three months to the day of Loki's attack and Stark was still helping to clean up New York. Clint and I were working on a special mission from S.H.I.E.L.D that dealt with more Tessaract research. Of course Clint took the opportunity the instant Fury presented it to us. He was determined to figure out the power that Loki had in order to take over his body. I hadn't been doing much since the Battle besides completing my duties and following Clint around. But the God of Mischief still tormented me long after he was gone.

I sat in my apartment, and by apartment I meant the portion of Stark Tower that Tony set out for me, alone and tired. Barton had just left me to go get a final assignment from S.H.I.E.L.D and I couldn't do anything but stare out the windows. The broken buildings, the debris on the streets, the homes and lives destroyed.. Loki seemed to be the only thing on my mind. I couldn't shake him! He was like a virus that wrapped around my entire being, sucking my soul from my body remotely. I was never one to admit I was afraid, saying I was afraid was something I promised myself I would never do, but Loki brought that feeling upon me. Clint still says he wakes up to me screaming in the dead of night, nightmares of Loki still torturing me. As I sat on the sofa, gazing out the window, a sharp chill ran down my spine. A chill that I had felt once before; when Loki threatened me in the Helicarrier.

"_Natasha…" _The voice instantly made my hair stand on end. The voice rolled off that silver tongue and I shot out of my seat and whipped around, my eyes falling upon the man that had horrified me in my nightmares.

"Loki, how did you get past JARVIS?!" I shouted, my hand gripping my gun that I always kept in my back pocket. The God just laughed, taking a step towards me.

"Its bound to be fairly easy since Stark doesn't recognize my power." Loki said, his words like liquid poison dripping off his silver tongue. I pulled out my gun, my back almost against a wall.

"Back off Loki. I will fucking shoot you if I have to.." I hissed, my hands showing my fear as they trembled around my Magnum 45. Once again, Loki laughed, louder this time.

"Natasha, have you learned nothing from dealing with me? Weak mortal weapons like that wont do you any good." Loki purred, stepping even closer, and now my back had pressed against the cool metal of the wall. I saw his bright green eyes roam over my form and I wanted to slap him, almost knowing that all the things he was thinking were dirty.

"Get out of here Loki. Barton is going to be back soon, and we both know who would win in that case." I growled back at him, but something in me wanted him to stay, to sooth my relentless nightmares.

"Tsk tsk tsk.. Such harsh words from such a pretty woman." Loki practically whispered, and before I knew it, his face was inches apart from mine, his cool hand pushing my gun down as I stood frozen against the wall.

"Loki.." I murmured but his finger was pressed against my lips. I could tell my heart was racing and I was trying to suppress it, to tell my body that he was evil, not someone I should be attracted to. But I was clearly beaten, for a surprising moist heat had formed between my legs. I almost gasped when I felt his hand on my face, that rough callused hand that slowly moved down to my pulse point.

"What do you want Natasha? Does The Black Widow want to take her prey?" I almost melted into a pool of lust as his cool words reached my ears. I couldn't handle it, for my mind was too far gone to stop my body. I reached out to his raven locks, pulling him into a harsh kiss. Our lips crashed together, teeth against teeth as passion raged through me. My hands drifted southward as I pulled away from him.

"I want you…" I practically hissed as I gripped his clothing, closing the gap between us. I felt his arousal distinctly on the back of my thigh and I laughed. "So eager are we Loki?" I asked, wanting to tease him as he had teased me in my dreams. But clearly, it wasn't going to be easy.

"Natasha, I wouldn't say such things if I were you.." He whispered in my ear, gently nibbling on my earlobe. Before I knew it, he had teleported me to my soft bed, causing me to land on my back. I grunted as I hit the mattress, gazing up at the god staring down at me. I heard a chuckle escape him before he snapped his fingers, the dark magic removing me of my clothes. "Dammit Loki just take me!" I screamed at him, an aching throb starting to pool in my stomach. I practically glared at him, for he was still fully clothed while I was naked as the day I was born.

"You want me so bad it pains you, doesn't it? Your desperation for attention is completely intoxicating. I can tell I'm going to enjoy this." The god laughed, slowly crawling atop me, one of his hands drifting to my breast, the other cupping my face in a passionate kiss. His cold hands brought my nipple to a sharp peak which he rolled in his fingers, a loud moan going straight into his mouth.

"Loki please!" I shouted, ready to rip the clothes off him if I had to. He just laughed loudly.

"Patience Natasha…" He purred before one hand reached down to the source of my aching need, one long slender finger testing it. "My, my. Look how wet you are for me, my little pet. Is it my voice? My touch? Tell me, what makes you so aroused for my attention?" Loki laughed as I attempted to close my legs to get some form of friction. This god was positively ruthless, getting so close to me but denying me anything. I growled loudly before I reached up and ripped his shirt off, revealing his gorgeously trimmed chest, the excess fabric of his shirt falling to the floor. My hands fled down the beautiful musculature that was Loki but both of his hands grabbed my wrists.

"Honestly, can't you keep your hands to yourself, you silly girl? Behave or I might have to restrain you, before I allow you pleasure." Loki murmured and my face went white when a pair of golden handcuffs hooked my arms to the bed. My eyes went wide as I struggled but he shook his head. "No use trying to break those my sweet. They are enchanted so the infamous Black Widow may not escape." He hissed as his head lowered to my chest. I let out a loud cry of pleasure when he began to suck on one of my hardened nipples, his cold hand cupping my wet opening. I almost screamed as I grinded myself against his hand, tears beginning to come to my eyes.

"LOKI! Stop teasing me please! Goddammit I'm so ready for you, please, I need you!" I screamed at him, still thrusting my hips wildly against his hand. His mouth came off my breast with a loud pop as he looked up at me. A sly smile crossed the trickster's face.

"I plan to take my time and savor you, my darling; then once I'm finished, I'll greedily take what is mine, again and again until you're mindless and lost to everything but the pleasure." Loki said before finally snapping his fingers and ridding himself of his pants. My god his cock was larger than anything I had ever seen. Barton's was big, but Loki's was so large, I was scared he wouldn't be able to fit.

"LOKI! I NEED YOU NOW PLEEEEAASEE!" I begged, finally tears escaping my eyes as I whined and writhed beneath him like a filthy whore. Never once in my life had I begged like that, not even for Barton, but this was no ordinary man. I was at the mercy of a gorgeous fucking god! I saw him slowly align himself with my wet heat, and when I felt the tip at my entrance, I let out a moan that was so loud and so needy, I shocked myself that it came from my mouth. When he finally entered me, I screamed. I screamed louder than I ever had before and I struggled against the restraints to touch him, but he obviously noticed for he did not move. Good Lord, he filled me up so much that I could swear I wouldn't be able to walk the next day. Loki kissed me hard before he thrusted once, for his mouth captured my scream from his thrust. He leaned over and whispered in my ear as he kept a teasingly slow pace.

"I know how long you've waited for this. How much you've wanted me, craved me inside you. I am here to fulfill your needs, your wants… To make you scream my name… I know. I want it too." He purred, moving so slowly I could feel every single inch of his gigantic cock. Tears flowed from my eyes, both from pleasure and pain of being stretched so full. "So tight Tasha… So fucking tight.." He growled and he finally began to thrust faster. Moans and groans poured from my mouth, my hands desperately trying to get out of the restraints that held them. When he pulled all the way out, I whined from the absence. But my hands were released and he flipped me over, on my hands and knees.

He entered me once more, but this time with much more force than before. I bit my lip hard to try and prevent the horrific screams that attempted to escape me so I wouldn't alert JARVIS or the others in the Tower. His hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me back onto his dick so hard I couldn't barely breath.

"I want you sore, darling. I want you to feel pain when you think of me. And tomorrow, every time you sit, you will be incessantly and undeniably reminded of who you truly belong to." The raven haired god once more whispered in my ear and that did it. I couldn't hold on any longer for I couldn't warn him. My walls gripped onto him like a lifeline and practically stopped his movements when I came. I came harder than I ever had in my entire life, my whole being shaking and quivering as pleasure wracked through me. Hell, I must've had more than one orgasm at the same time for Loki let out such a moan I almost fainted. But he held me up. "Tsk tsk.. I will use you until I'm done with you.." He growled in my ear, my wrists and knees aching from him slamming into me with a force Stark would be jealous of. Loud grunts and moans poured from both of us that alerted me he was close. And almost a minute after my first orgasm, another ripped through me as his did at the same time. His blinding hot seed hit my cervix at such a speed it penetrated my womb. He growled loudly before finally collapsing on top of me, both of us breathing like we had just ran a marathon. My red hair clouded my vision of the god as he pulled out and lay next to me. Through the panting of our breath and the sweat covering our bodies, I heard him say one thing.

"I want you to wake up, still covered with sweat from last night's activities and smile from the bliss. I want you to feel me whenever you get goosebumps. I just want you to think of me, darling."

And the next thing I knew, he disappeared. I put a hand to my forehead and closed my eyes. "FUCK..YOU..LOKI.." I hissed. But then I heard another voice.

"Tasha?! You here?" Barton called.


End file.
